My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Summertime Shorts/Transkrypt
Pora na makijaż! :Lektor: Naturalny makijaż :Rarity: Witaj ja. cmoka Doskonale. Teraz mój wizaż pasuje do wspaniałej kreacji na bal jesienny. chichocze Dobra, kto teraz? Aha, Applejack skarbie. Usiądź sobie tutaj. Zamienię twój nudny, pozbawiony makijażu wygląd w coś godnego sali balowej. :Applejack: Nie, nie, nie. Ja już jestem wystarczająco odstawiona, dzięki. :Rarity: O pff. Dziewczyno, nie idziesz na wiejską potańcówkę. :Applejack: Ee... :Pinkie Pie: Tak, zrób se oko! :Fluttershy: Ee, przydałoby ci się trochę różu. :Rainbow Dash: Odwagi. Będzie super. :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, spróbuj. :Applejack: Eh, no niech będzie. Ale nie przesadź z tym, dobra? :Rarity: Oh, oh przecież mnie znasz. siorbie, wzdycha Matko kochana. Normalnie przeszłam samą siebie. No i? :Applejack: Yy, bardzo ładnie chichocze może tylko trochę mniej różu. :Rarity: Mmm. :Applejack: I... eeeeee... szminki. A przy okazji zetrzyj jeszcze trochę cienia do powiek. :Rarity: Mmm. :Applejack: Jeszcze troszeczkę. Łał, się miałaś rację, Rarity. Jesteś w tym naprawdę dobra. chichocze Dzięki. :Rarity: Nie ma za co. Opowieść o foto-budce :Lektor: Sesja zdjęciowa :Uczniowie: śmiech :Uczeń: Ale stary numer. śmiech :Photo Finish: Ach, to nie ma wyrazu. Odejdźcie. :Dziewczyny: śmiech :Rainbow Dash: Super. :Pinkie Pie: O tak. :Photo Finish: No dobra dziewczyny, mówcie „hej ser” :Dziewczyny: Hej ser. śmiech :Photo Finish: Nie, nie, nie! Może moda jest, ale stylu ani za grosz. :Rarity: Wypraszam to sobie. :Photo Finish: Potrzeba więcej fantazji. Dobra, o to chodzi. Jest dobrze. Świetnie. Tak, królowa! pije wodę Dobra. Flesz, flesz, flesz. :Dziewczyny oprócz Rainbow Dash: zachwyt :Rainbow Dash: krzyk :Dziewczyny: śmiech :Photo Finish: Koniec. To już wszystko na dziś. Nie przebiję tego dzieła. Idę. :Dziewczyny: śmiech :Rarity: Czy mogę zatrzymać te skrzydła? Zróbmy hałas :Lektor: Szał na parkiecie :rozmowy :aplauz :banjo :Applejack: To piosenka, o którą prosiłam! :zderzenie :Applejack: Apple Bloom Chcesz uderzyć w tany ze starszą siostrą, słoneczko? Iii-haa! :Twilight Sparkle: Super! :wiwaty :Rainbow Dash: Podejmuję wyzwanie! Scootaloo Chodź, mała! Pokażemy im, jak się wymiata! :i muzyka :Rainbow Dash: Przebijecie to, Apple'ówny? :Applejack: A żebyś wiedziała, że tak. :i muzyka :Apple Bloom: do Scootaloo :płyty :muzyka :Apple Bloom: Tak! :Scootaloo: się :Twilight Sparkle: Skąd ty go wzięłaś? :Pinkie Pie: Awaryjny puchar na wypadek tanecznego pojedynku. :Apple Bloom i Scootaloo: się, wzdychają zaskoczone :pauza :Rainbow Dash: Uważam, że wasz taniec był naprawdę super. :Applejack: Jestem pod wrażeniem! :Rainbow Dash: Ale, ee, co byście powiedziały na mały rewanż? :Applejack: wzdycha Ale czad! :Lektor: Steps of Pep :gwizdek :aplauz :Pinkie Pie: Świetnie, że przyłączyłaś się do klubu kibica. To fantastyczny sposób na spędzanie takiej pięknej soboty. Jestem pewna, że kiedy drużyny Canterlotu nas usłyszą, to będą tak super-hiper zdopingowani, że wygrają wszystko! Zrobimy trochę ra-ra! I jeszcze umpf! :Fluttershy: Och, em, chciałabym się przydać, ale wiem, czy mój głos doda dużo "umpf". :Pinkie Pie: Każdy głos się liczy. Posłuchaj. Woo-hoo! Do boju, Wondercolts! :doping :Pinkie Pie: Widzisz? :Fluttershy: Och. Wow. odchrząkuje Do booooju. :Pinkie Pie: megafon A teraz, fani Canterlotu, czyli Fanterloci! Chcę usłyszeć wasz hałas! Gdy powiem „Wonder”, wy mówicie „colts”! Wonder! :Uczniowie: Colts! :Pinkie Pie: Wonder! :Uczniowie: Colts! :Pinkie Pie: Gdy powiem „Chcemy”, wy mówicie „gola”! Chcemy! :Uczniowie: Gola! :Pinkie Pie: Chcemy! :Uczniowie: Gola! Goooool! :brzęczyk :gwizdek :wiwaty :Pinkie Pie: Ale czad! Dawaj, Fluttershy! Teraz nie możemy przestać! Mamy doskonałą passę! :Pinkie Pie: megafon No dobrze, Wondertones! Gdy powiem „Jest”, wy mówicie „moc”! Jest! :Fluttershy: Moc? :Pinkie Pie: Jeeest! :Fluttershy: Mooc? :Pinkie Pie: Gdy powiem „Au”, wy mówicie „szał”! Au! :Fluttershy: Szał. :Pinkie Pie: Auuu! :Wondertones ::Szaaaaał! :Pinkie Pie: chichocze To było świetne, Wondertones! Myślę, że nasz doping będzie super! Fluttershy Chodź, drużyny nas potrzebują! Wondertones przez megafon Hej, przyłączycie się do nas? :McIntosh ::Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… :Rarity ::Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… :Toe-Tapper ::Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… :Song ::Taaaaaaaaaa… :Pinkie Pie: Do gimnastycznej! :Fluttershy: Czy jesteś, ee, pewna co do tego? :Pinkie Pie: No jasne! Masz. To ci się może przydać. :zwrotne :Pinkie Pie: Gdy powiem „Nasi”, wy na to „górą”! Nasi! :Uczniowie: Górą! :Pinkie Pie: Nasi! :Uczniowie: Górą! :Pinkie Pie: Nasiiiii! :Fluttershy: wdech :"Velvet Sky": Ćśśśś! :tykanie :Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy i inni uczniowie: cicho Górą! :dzwonek :Pinkie Pie: Jest! Szach-mat! Woo-hoo-hoo! :wiwaty :Pinkie Pie: O tak! :Fluttershy: z ulgą Szalona nauka Twilight Zobacz: Szalona nauka Twilight Poniedziałkowe smuteczki Zobacz: Poniedziałkowe smuteczki Projekt zwierzaki :Lektor: Kalendarz ze zwierzętami :Fluttershy: chichocze Kto jest śłodkim psiakiem? Już kończymy, Winona! :szuszarka :Winona: szczeka :Applejack: Wow! Taka czysta, że mucha nie siada! :Fluttershy: Winona jest gotowa do sesji zdjęciowej. :Sunset Shimmer: Ee, do sesji? :Fluttershy: Tak, robimy kalendarz! Dochód ze sprzedaży przeznaczymy na schronisko dla zwierząt. W kalendarzu będą fotki naszych pupili. :Sunset Shimmer: Świetny pomysł! Chciałabym jakoś pomóc, ale… :Winona: szczeka :Applejack: się :Sunset Shimmer: …nie mam zwierzaka. :Fluttershy: Ooo. A chcesz mieć? :Sunset Shimmer: Nie, nie, nie, nie. Miałabym problem z wyborem. :szczekanie :Twilight Sparkle: się :Fluttershy: Och! się :Twilight Sparkle: chichocze :Winona: szczeka :Applejack: się :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha :Tank: chrupie :Rainbow Dash: He-he! :piszczy :Pinkie Pie: chichocze :Opal: mruczy :Rarity: chichocze :Sunset Shimmer: Ooo… :Fluttershy: No dobrze, zwierzaki, czy jesteście gotowe do zdjęcia? :Sunset Shimmer: chichocze Czekajcie! Zmieści się jeszcze jedno? :Pinkie Pie: się Nie jesteś zwierzęciem, głuptasie! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie, po prostu namyśliłam się. Fluttershy, pomożesz mi… wybrać zwierzę? :Fluttershy: podekscytowana Już straciłam nadzieję! :Sunset Shimmer: O rany! :drzwi :Fluttershy: Jesteśmy w schronisku dla zwierzątek. Och, jestem pewna, że pośród nich znajdzie się wspaniały towarzysz dla ciebie! :morska piszczy :Fluttershy: One są takie milusie! Prawda, Sunset Shimmer? :morska piszczy :Sunset Shimmer: Ee, nie dla mnie. Może coś takiego bez sierści? :bąbelki :Fluttershy: To może rybka welonka? Ona nie ma sierści. Za to przepiękne płetwy i ogon. :Sunset Shimmer: Ee, sama nie wiem. Fajnie by było móc przytulić to zwierzę. :Fluttershy: Mhm. O, to ja już chyba wiem! :muzyka :Sunset Shimmer: Jak się masz, maluchu? :muzyka :Sunset Shimmer: Och, jesteś cudowny! Jak promyczek słońca! Już wybrałam! :Fluttershy: chichocze :Fluttershy: chichocze :Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash: chichoczą :Sunset Shimmer: Ooo. :Fluttershy: Och, nic się nie bój. Możesz się do nich bliżej przysunąć. Nic ci nie zrobią. :Sunset Shimmer: Wszystko dobrze, Ray. Jakby co, obronię cię. Słowo. :aparatu Zastępstwo :Lektor: Zastępstwo :rozmowy :drzwi :Dyrektor Celestia: Dzień dobry! Na dzisiejszych lekcjach będę mieć z wami zastępstwo. :Fluttershy: cicho Ale fajnie! :Dyrektor Celestia: To jest dla mnie ogromna frajda. Uwielbiam swoją pracę dyrektorki Canterlot, ale nauczanie to była moja prawdziwa pasja. Zacznijmy zatem od lekcji geologii, dobrze? Kto potrafi wymienić trzy rodzaje skał? :głośników :Cheerilee: głośniki Dyrektor Celestia proszona jest do biblioteki! :Dyrektor Celestia: się To z pewnością może poczekać. :Cheerilee: głośniki Natychmiast! :Dyrektor Celestia: O, no dobrze, zaraz wrócę. Twilight, zastąp mnie przez te parę minut. :tykanie :Dyrektor Celestia: Najmocniej przepraszam. To na… na czym skończyliśmy? Ach, tak! Kto może wymienić trzy rodzaje… :do drzwi :Babcia Smith: Mamy awarię w szkolnej stołówce. Mogę panią prosić? :Dyrektor Celestia: Ach, oczywiście. :tykanie :tykanie :Dyrektor Celestia: wzdycha Dobrze, zacznijmy od początku! Kto wie… :piłki :zaskoczeni :Dyrektor Celestia: Kto wie… :piłki :Dyrektor Celestia: …jakie… :piłki :Dyrektor Celestia: …są… :piłki :Dyrektor Celestia: Zaraz wrócę. :Rainbow Dash: stęka Super! śmiech :Dyrektor Celestia: No dobrze. Kto zna trzy rodzaje… :dzwoni :Głos w słuchawce: niezrozumiale :Dyrektor Celestia: wzdycha Czy wicedyrektorka Luna nie może się tym zająć? :Głos w słuchawce: niezrozumiale :Dyrektor Celestia: wzdycha Dobrze, już idę. uczniów, wzdycha Dajcie mi jeszcze chwileczkę. chichocze :Dyrektor Celestia: Wróciłam! I jestem pewna, że teraz to nic już nie przerwie naszej lekcji. chichocze Dobrze, kto… :dzwonek :Dyrektor Celestia: Och! :rozmowy :Rarity: No tak, nic nam nie przerwie. Chyba że dzwonek na przerwę. :Dyrektor Celestia: Och! Dobry miks Zobacz: Dobry miks Sztuka przyjaźni :Lektor: Sztuka przyjaźni :Pinkie Pie: Naprawdę nie wiem! Jest tyle superowych rzeczy do namalowania, a ja nie mam pomysłu! :Sunset Shimmer: Po prostu musisz poszukać inspiracji. Poczuć w sobie ten koktajl kreacji. :Pinkie Pie: Zdecydowanie masz rację, Sunset Shimmer! :Pinkie Pie: siorbie :pauza :Pinkie Pie: Och, nadal nie mam pomysłów! Czy ten koktajl to na pewno był koktajl kreacji? :Pinkie Pie: Sunset Shimmer mówi, że najwięksi artyści znajdowali inspirację w naturze. Może tutaj wymyślę coś fajnego? oddycha :pauza :Pinkie Pie: Och. Nie. :ćwierkanie :Pinkie Pie: Uuu! Macie rację, ptaszki! Muszę się bardziej zbliżyć do natury, żeby czerpać z niej więcej inspiracji. :ćwierkanie :Pinkie Pie: Ćwir! Ćwir! :ćwierkanie :Pinkie Pie: Ooo. Ple! :Pinkie Pie: Nie ma nic bardziej inspirującego niż fajna melodia albo czadowy rytm! I raz! Dwa! Raz, dwa, trzy! :na perkusji i innych przedmiotach :Pinkie Pie: z radości :stukanie :Sunset Shimmer: Ee, to, Pinkie! Udało ci się znaleźć jakiś pomysł? :Pinkie Pie: grać Co? O. Nie. Ale mam brzuch pełen koktajlu z owoców, pióra we włosach i ból głowy! :Sunset Shimmer: Wiesz. Gdy brak mi pomysłów, to po prostu wybieram temat, który bardzo lubię i który poprawia mi humor. Tak jak te słoneczniki. :muzyka :Pinkie Pie: No jasne! Już rozumiem! Miałam to dosłownie na końcu pędzla! :muzyka :chlapanie :Pinkie Pie: radości :chlapanie :Pinkie Pie: Gdy powiedziałaś o temacie, który bardzo lubię i poprawia mi humor, coś mi od razu wpadło do głowy! Namalowałam ciebie, Sunset! :Sunset Shimmer: Tak, Pinkie, namalowałaś. :Pinkie Pie: Podoba ci się? :Sunset Shimmer: To… jest inspirujące. Czy teraz mogę ja ciebie? :Sunset Shimmer i Pinkie Pie: się Epickie wpadki :Lektor: Epickie wpadki :rozmowy :Rarity: wzdycha Ja nie mogę! Spójrzcie na Countess Coloraturę! Sfotografowali ją w chwili, kiedy fiknęła kozła, ćwicząc jogę! :Rainbow Dash: Obciach! :Sunset Shimmer: To musi być straszne uczucie, kiedy zalicza się megawpadkę, a inni ludzie to widzą. :Dziewczyny: z odrazą :Twilight Sparkle: śmiech :eksplozja :Pinkie Pie: się :Applejack: się Wtedy babcia wyleciała na podwórko… :Pinkie Pie: Tak? :Applejack: …żeby go szukać. A Big Mac wychodzi ze stodoły z rękami nad głową i młóci nimi, żeby odpędzić muchy! :śmiechy :Pinkie Pie: O-o! :Applejack: Uoo. się :dymu :spryskiwacze :Rainbow Dash: stęka :gwizdek :Rainbow Dash: śmieje się Podanie na prawe skrzydło! Czy to będzie zwycięski gol? Strzela! I… :odbicie :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy Ups. śmiech :ćwierkanie :Fluttershy: Och! chichocze :Pies: szczeka :"Heath Burns": wzdycha :uderzenie :Fluttershy: krzyczy O nie! krzyczy :Rarity i Sunset Shimmer: reakcje :Rarity: Nam się nie zdarzają takie żenujące sytuacje, prawda? :Dziewczyny: przytakują :wywrotka :Dziewczyny: się Epicka wpadka! Filmowy klub przygód :Lektor: Filmowy klub przygód :Apple Bloom: Tak się cieszę, że znów jesteśmy razem na kolejnym spotkaniu FKP. :Znaczkowa Liga: Filmowego Klubu Przygód! się :Scootaloo: Wiecie co? To nie do wiary, że obejrzałyśmy najnowszy film o Dzielnej Do już pięć razy! :Sweetie Belle: No właśnie! I za każdym razem, kiedy go oglądamy, zauważamy tyle nowych fajowych rzeczy. :Apple Bloom: To idziemy zająć miejsca? :Scootaloo: Uu. Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy za wcześnie. :Znaczkowa Liga: wzdychają :Pinkie Pie: Na słodkie żelki! Jak dobrze, że tu jesteście! :Apple Bloom: Czy wszystko w porządku, Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: Nie! Mój Gummy! On… gdzieś zaginął. :Znaczkowa Liga: zszokowane :Pinkie Pie: Zabrałam go, żeby znów zobaczył film o Dzielnej Do, bo on ją uwielbia. :Znaczkowa Liga: My też! :Pinkie Pie: Kocham ten moment, kiedy Dzielna Do huśta się na lianach i walczy z bandą wrzeszczących małp, a potem wdziera się do wulkanicznej fortecy! :Apple Bloom: To co się stało z Gummym? :Pinkie Pie: O. Poszłam, żeby kupić cukierki i jeszcze więcej cukierków, a on zniknął! Widziałyście go gdzieś? :Znaczkowa Liga: zaprzeczają :Apple Bloom: Czy myślicie o tym samym co ja? Zaginiony zwierzak, przyjaciółka w kłopotach? To zadanie w sam raz dla FKP! :Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo: Tak! :Sweetie Belle: Nic się nie bój, Pinkie Pie! Uratujemy Gummy'ego przed totalną zagładą! :Pinkie Pie: Uuuu! Totalna zagłada! :muzyka :Sweetie Belle: chrupie :Znaczkowa Liga: Fuj! zachwycona :na automacie z dźwigiem :Znaczkowa Liga: wiwatują :Apple Bloom: To było super! Zupełnie tak jak na filmach o Dzielnej Do! :Sweetie Belle: Tylko my zamiast ratować zwierzęta przed złym Ahuizotlem, wyrwałyśmy Gummy'ego ze szponów pluszakożercy! :Pinkie Pie: Och, tu jesteś, Gummy! No chodź, ty mały głuptasie! się Bo spóźnimy się na film! się Wielkie dzięki! :Scootaloo: To była niesamowita akcja! Mam wielką ochotę na kolejną przygodę. Natychmiast! :Apple Bloom: Aaa, Scootaloo? Zaraz będzie. Pamiętasz? Idziemy na film! :Scootaloo: O. Racja. :Sweetie Belle: W drogę, do krainy przygód! :Znaczkowa Liga: się Książkowa przygoda :Lektor: Książkowa przygoda :Rainbow Dash: To będzie fantastyczne! Całe popołudnie w towarzystwie najlepszych książek, jakie kiedykolwiek napisano! wzdycha Dzielna Do i zakazane miast w chmurach! Autorka: A.K. Yearling. :Rainbow Dash: sapie Slingshot nie ma szans, żeby mnie dogonić! Odniosę złoty diadem tam, gdzie jego miejsce! :klakson :Rainbow Dash: zaskoczona :Slingshot: trąbi :Rainbow Dash: Hę? :Slingshot: trąbi :Rainbow Dash: chichocze Żegnaj, Slingshot! Teraz muszę tylko znaleźć kumpla Ravenhoofa, starego Brumby'ego, a on zaprowadzi mnie do zakazanego miasta w chmurach! :Slingshot: trąbi :Rainbow Dash: sapie :dzwoni :Rainbow Dash: Hę? :dzwoni :Rainbow Dash: Doktorze Caballeron? Czy to ty? :walenie :Rainbow Dash: stęka Pokaż no się! :rumor :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, wybacz, jeśli przeszkadzamy, ale Applejack trąbiła tysiąc razy, a telefonu nie odbierałaś. Pośpiesz się, bo przegapimy film! :Rainbow Dash: się To chodźmy. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Ruszamy w trasę :pałeczkami :Rainbow Dash: Och! No i gdzie ta Applejack! Obiecała nam załatwić busa! Bez tego przecież nie pojedziemy w trasę! :trąbienie :podjeżdża :uderza o asfalt :się otwierają :Applejack: stęka Mówiłam wam, że załatwię busa i proszę! Klasa pojazd! :odpada :się rozpada :pauza :Applejack: Yyy. śmiech Trzeba go tylko troszkę odświeżyć. Kategoria:Transkrypty